Ganache Mine (ToT)
The Ganache Mine can be found in the Ganache Mine District, as it's name shows. It's next to Ramsey the blacksmith's. It's one of the two mines that can be found in HM:ToT. The other one is in Mt. Gelato, and you'll be able to explore it when you complete Ben's, Daren's and Collin's rainbows. Unlike other mines from other games (Island of Happiness, for example), when you're inside the Ganache Mine, time passes by as it would outside (inside other mines time passes a lot slower). You can find pits as in other mines, but falling in them will not hurt you, so your stamina will be safe. Pits will let you go down 1 or few floors, and Geysers will push you 1 or few floors up Ganache Mine has 30 floors. Some of them are a bit special: *7th floor: this floor is really dark and it's more difficult to find the stairs. *10th and 20th floors: you can find some ruins here. You'll meet Calvin in the 10th floor when he arrives to the island. Before you meet Calvin, time will freeze in floor 10th, use this time to eat foods or take a break without losing time. *18th floor: has a lot of pitfalls *19th floor: has a lot of toadstool and mushrooms *25th floor: has a lot of minerals *30th floor: here you'll find a small lake where you can fish, and the first time you get here you'll find a Power Berry. *floors ending in 5 (5, 15, 25, ect.): Moles will appear here. Gases Breaking some stones and crystals will sometimes activate traps: some of them will be good and others will be bad for your character. As each type of trap has a different colour, you'll be able to recognise if they're going to favor you or not. *'Red': Lose stamina *'Yellow': Recover a little stamina *'Green': Recover a lot of stamina *'White': Either go faster or slower *'Purple': Directions will become confusing (example: go right = go down). Cancel this by going to a different floor. *'Blue': Can't move for a few seconds *'Black': Only able to see in a very small circle surrounding your character. Cancel this by going to a different floor. Go mining To go mining, you only need your hammer, foods to recover your stamina (if you don't have, you can find mushrooms in the mine) and as much storage space as possible (Unrefined Wonderfuls and Ores won't stack up in your rucksack). Keep in mind that good gems and ores have sparkles around it, everything else will be Glasses or Scrap Ores. These are the things you can get from the mine (apart from the mushrooms and toadstools): *Red Wonderful *Blue Wonderful *White Wonderful *Yellow Wonderful *Green Wonderful *Purple Wonderful *Iron Ore *Copper Ore *Silver Ore *Gold Ore *Rare Ore If you take any of these items to the blacksmith's and talk to Mira, she will refine them. This are the possible refined items you can get: *Glass *Iron *Copper *Silver *Gold *Rare Metal *Scrap Metal *Moonlight Stone *Crystal *Diamond *Rose Stone *Spinel *Ruby *Lapus Lazuli *Aquamarine *Sapphire *Garnet *Amethyst *Peridot *Jade *Topaz *Amber *Emerald You can sell these refines items or use them to make jewels. Mira will make them, if you have the materials, and will also sell some of them ready-made at the Art Festival. Some characters who are usually found in the mine: Owen, Chloe, Calvin (after he arrives), Phoebe (after she arrives). Phoebe and Calvin's rival heart events take place in this mine. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Locations Category:Locations Category:Mining Category:Pages without Pictures